


Take Care

by Ifuseekamy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Duck is soft, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Minerva is buff, Minerva likes lecturing Duck, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, They're perfect together, Trans Character, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but anyways, they're just the embodiment of true love okay, top surgery on duck btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifuseekamy/pseuds/Ifuseekamy
Summary: Duck decides it's a good idea to work himself half dead after saving the world(s). Minerva decides this isn't a good idea. Also, they love each other lots.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ all we are saaaayyyinggg, is give Ducknerva a chance! ♪
> 
> I couldn't BELIEVE my eyes when I saw the discontent regarding these two lovelies being together, and I decided I had to do something to stop the hate. I've been a shipper since "Call me Wayne" and boy howdy, I ain't going back. Enjoy! I've got some good danbrey stuff coming up on the horizon, and let me know if you'd like more of these cuties! Thank you so much for reading!

Duck is bone tired.

Barely catching his breath after saving multiple worlds, he jumped right into saving the rain forest. Of course, the work is rewarding and gratifying; said work is also running him into the ground. He lays on his bed, belly down and spread out like a starfish, still in his work clothes.

“Duck Newton!” he hears a jovial voice coming from the front door of his and Minerva’s shared cabin, the slam that follows not doing anything to help his pounding headache. “You will not believe it; I’ve just had the most enlightening conversation with Ranger Juno! Apparently, there is a species of poisonous frogs in this forest that can—“ she cuts herself off, unusually sudden for herself.

“Yeah, whadda they do, honey?” Duck asks in a muffled fashion, not bothering to lift his face from the pillow. He’s perfectly content laying like this, until a couple minutes go by without Minerva responding to him. She _never_ leaves a silence unfilled. He lifts and turns his head, finally, to be confronted by Minerva’s concerned brown eyes.

“...Wayne?” she tries, and Duck melts at her soft tone. “What is troubling you?” She crosses through the cozy cabin, and sits on the small space of their double bed that Duck is not occupying, pressing a ginger hand to his back and lightly rubbing. She’s getting much better at that.

Duck turns on his side to allow her more room, leaving the left side of the bed (Minerva’s side,) open for her to lay on as well. She does, her and Duck facing each other.

“Nothing much, ‘Nerva,” Duck answers, sounding unconvincing. “Just been working a little too hard, I guess.” Minerva looks at him, in a worryingly determined way, before she barks out a command, militantly: “Duck, turn around.”

Confused, Duck listens to his girlfriend, turning so he is facing away from her. He soon feels her large frame wrapping around his own, her leg gently slotting between his, and her arm wandering up and down his side in a soothing manner. Duck does, in fact, have a weakness for being the little spoon, and Minerva exploits this entirely too often.

“Duck Newton, I will lie like this with you until you begin to feel better,” Minerva says, firm in tone but soft in volume, right into Duck’s ear. “In fact, my dear Duck, I shall do you one more: I will give you one of my amazing back rubs.”

Duck shudders at this. Please, God, not again. He braces himself for impact, his shoulders tensing even more so than before, but the blow never comes.

Instead, sturdy hands softly rub the knots out of Duck’s back, all while a sweet kiss is pressed to the crown of his head. One of Minerva’s hands is at an awkward angle due to their position, but Duck can barely tell through the rush of relief pulsing through him.

“Ah, geez, honey, you don’t gotta do all this. I’m sure you’re tired too,” Duck says, politesse empty as he leans deeper into Minerva’s new found masseuse hands.

“Nonsense, Duck Newton! You must know that I, a warrior of the highest caliber, can never truly tire,” she says, and Duck can hear the self-satisfied grin in her voice. “Besides, I enjoy taking care of you, my Chosen One.” This is said adoringly, and makes Duck just about lose his mind.

Duck takes one of his hands and places it over Minerva’s, stopping her ministrations as he twists himself to see her face. For a moment, neither of them say anything; they don’t need to. After all of those years spent inside each other’s heads, they’ve begun to realize the certain messages held in looks. Like now, a message full of_ I love you_, _I trust you_, and _please kiss me_ is exchanged between the both of them. Duck is the first to break the spell, twisting his body around so that he’s facing Minerva again, before he plants a firm smooch on her lips.

Minerva lays on her back, letting Duck push her into the pillows as he deepens the kiss, showing his gratitude for her never-ending consideration and care.

“Duck Newton, am I to assume this means what I think it means?” Minerva asks, slightly breathless after Duck pulls back from the kiss.  
“Yeah, Minerva,” Duck says, staring at her swollen, plush lips.  
“Just to be clear, your romantic advances indicate that you do wish to indulge in coitus with me, correct, Duck Newton?” Minerva asks, one hand on the back of Duck’s neck, the other waiting patiently at his belt buckle.

“Yes, Minerva. I do wish to indulge in coitus with you,” Duck says with a laugh, moving to unbutton the shirt of Minerva’s work uniform. Minerva smiles, undoing Duck’s (normal, not mouth-shaped or spiked,) belt buckle, along with his button fly shortly thereafter.

Duck is halfway done unbuttoning Minerva’s shirt (as well as halfway done forgetting his headache,) before his perspective suddenly flips. He’s lying on his back, his head resting on Minerva’s pillow; it smells like her, musky and dark. He takes a deep breath in as he completely relinquishes any control he once had to his lover.

“Duck Newton, please do not forget, the whole point of this exercise is for _me_ to take care of _you_! I cannot achieve this if you are on top of me,” Minerva says, in her ever-reprimanding tone.  
“I can think of a couple ways you could take care ‘a me with me on top of you,” Duck starts, smirking at his girlfriend, “but I think I’m okay here for now.”

Minerva kisses Duck chastely on his cheek, then making short work of removing Duck’s pants and button down shirt fully, leaving him in a tank top and briefs. She admires the amount of plumpness he has gained in the wake of their grand adventure; she takes it as a sign that he no longer has to fight, he is no longer in danger.

“Are you feeling okay with it all off today, my Chosen One?” Minerva asks, her hand paused at the waistband of Duck’s briefs. He nods his consent; she promptly removes them along with the tank top.

“My beautiful Wayne,” she says, tracing one finger from the muscle of Duck’s bicep, to the scars under his pecs, to the firm but soft feel of his abs, right to the coarse hair above his clit.

She looks up one last time, and Duck meets her eyes.  
“All good here,” he says, a gentle blush on his cheeks as he breathes faster.

Minerva uses her index finger first, lightly rubbing circles, before she dips her head down and laps at Duck’s folds. He moans quietly, muffling his sound with his hand, as he reaches the other down to Minerva’s bald head to guide her.  
“Shit, ‘Nerva, that’s so fucking good,” he groans, as his girlfriend traces her tongue over his clit.

“Wayne Newton,” Minerva begins, taking this time as a teachable moment, quickly replacing fingers where her tongue just was, “you do not have to tire yourself day in and day out.” She puts one finger inside him, he chokes on air. “We have a wonderful lifetime ahead of us to plant trees, complete our projects, and save the world little by little.” Minerva is grinning, looking at Duck’s flustered face, his head thrown back from the stimulation.

“If you keep up this way, however, my Wayne, you’ll end up too exhausted for any of that,” she adds another finger, twists, and hears a loud moan. “We must take time to rest. To recuperate,” she waits until Duck looks her in the eye. “To be taken care of.” She gives a look of pure adoration to her love, her treasure.

She leans back down, but she feels Duck move her head slightly.

“Minerva, this is great, but with the way I’m feeling, I’d say I only got one in me,” Duck says, Minerva now having come up to press kisses on his collar bone. “I want it to happen with you inside me, if that’s all good.” he kisses her head as he requests sheepishly, taking a second to appreciate how broad and strong Minerva’s shoulders are as she holds him.

“Anything for you, my love,” Minerva says, stealing one kiss before padding over to their bathroom, coming back with lube and a washcloth. Duck is doing his best to not rub himself in the absence of her being on top of him. “What are you in the mood for today, my Duck?”

“The, uhhh— the blue one. Nothin’ too big,” he says, finding it harder to form full sentences in his anticipation. He hears Minerva rifling through their nightstand. He pointedly doesn’t look in an attempt to calm himself down, however futile that might be. Soon, though, a strong, large woman moves into his line of sight, and he focuses on her, flabbergasted.

Somewhere between her excursion to the bathroom and back, Minerva took off all of her remaining clothing. Her muscled arms, shoulders, and abs compete with the softness of her breasts and her thighs. Duck wants to reach out and touch her battle wounds, each a small purplish line that stands out against her dark skin. He always feels so unattractive and weak compared to her, despite her numerous attempts to convince him otherwise.

Not now, Duck thinks, and instead focuses on the most enticing part of the image in front of him: the bright blue dildo, now dripping with lube, strapped to his beautiful girlfriend’s mighty hips.

“Are you ready, Wayne Newton?” Minerva asks, and again, the soft, sweet look on her face competes with the angularity of her cheekbones and jaw. She’s a vessel of destruction, sure, but one that would never harm him. Well, not unless he asked nicely.

“Yeah, I’m good to go.” Duck says, spreading his legs wide as Minerva gently lifts his hips, resting his calves on her waist. She lines up, pushes in, starts to lightly thrust.

“Oh! Fuck—shit, ‘Nerva,” Duck yells, louder than he normally would.

“What is wrong, Wayne? Is it too much—“ Minerva starts, just before Duck moves his feet behind her hips, locking them and squeezing her hips forward to get more into him.

“Fuck no! C’mon, Minerva, I’m gonna cum soon, please, please just hurry,” he says, for once giving Minerva the orders. She answers by leaning down to kiss him, then slamming her hips into Duck with little constraint of her strength.

“Oh, Jesus, honey, right there! Again—“ Duck says, and Minerva can feel the slick that has spilled onto his thighs against her pelvis each time the two meet; he_ is_ close now. Duck is holding onto to her hips with his legs pretty tightly, so Minerva takes it upon herself to free a hand from holding him to bring to Duck’s clit.

“Fuck!” Duck shouts, and then Minerva feels it— his whole body tenses, more slick gushes out of him from around the toy and onto the bed sheets, and Duck lets out a long groan. She sets him back down, kisses his forehead, then retrieves the cloth she grabbed earlier.

“See, Duck Newton, that was needed, wasn’t it?” She chides, wiping slick off of Duck’s still twitching thighs. “Next time you are feeling any discomfort or exhaustion, let me know immediately, so that I may alleviate the issue as a good partner does,” she wipes at his folds, causing Duck to twist his hips away at the over stimulation. “Allowing others to take care of you is not only vital to your health— it can also be enjoyable for both parties,” she says, looking at Duck with an awkward approximation of what she thinks a wink must look like. She throws the washcloth on the ground.

“Oh my god, honey, I know you’re not lecturing me right now,” Duck says, giving a tired giggle and shooting Minerva his best incredulous look. This has seemed to thoroughly chastise Minerva, as she bends down to give him a proper kiss, followed by a sheepish grin when they part, as a form of apology. Duck kisses that apology right off of her face.

“You need some help gettin’ off, Minerva?” Duck asks, a big yawn following. Minerva chuckles and lays back down on her side of the bed, dragging Duck over to lay on her shoulder and cuddle her side.

“I told you, Duck, this exercise occurred entirely so that you may be attended to. If I do wish to pleasure myself, I shall be able to achieve the task on my own, as it is important to me that now you rest to regain your str—“

Minerva is cut off by a snore. She looks down, her sleeping Wayne snuggled into her, and smiles something sweet and loving. She kisses his head gently, then exclaims:

“I love you, honey. Rest well.”

She grimaces. The nickname does not suit him as it suits her; she thinks she’ll stick with Wayne.


End file.
